Happy Birthday, Mokuba!
by Usaagi
Summary: It's Mokuba-kun's birthday today so I decided to write him a fic xD This includes little stories from Mokuba's childhood, and his birthday. Cute and fluffy! :3


**Uwa! Mokuba-kun's birthday is today! I have no idea how old he is but in my story it's his 13th birthday, I hope you enjoy this fic!~**

**Happy Birthday Mokuba! 7th July 2010**

As the four year old soon to be five year old Seto Kaiba peered down into the crib of his new baby brother, he had difficulty seeing the baby's features. The boy's eyes were swollen from crying, he had lost his mother and he missed her. A part of him hated this stupid little baby…if it wasn't for this baby, his mother would still be here and able to hug him and read him bedtime stories. But no, this baby was here in his mother's place, and this baby was not capable of anything but to cry and sleep. This baby was named Mokuba.

Seto rubbed his eyes, and squinted, he was on his tip toes looking into the crib, he could see the baby had a thick, silky black hair, and blueish grey eyes. Mokuba was the name given by his mother before she died. Little Seto realized that his little brother looked like his mother _a lot_. "I hate you…" Seto said quietly to the baby, his voice was shaking as if he was about to burst into tears again. "It's your fault mommy isn't around anymore!" and the tears began to fall down Seto's cheeks. The newborn baby noticed his big brother's unhappiness and let out a few cries himself, which turned into a really loud cry. Seto quickly stopped his crying and wiped the tears away, shocked. He then felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong with little Mokuba then?" he heard his father's tired voice ask

The man was extremely stressed, and lacked sleep, this was obvious from his pale face and dark circles under his eyes. Seto's father was looking after a newborn baby all by himself, as well as a four year old who had just lost his mother; he had to work to pay the bills and was grieving himself from losing his wife.

"He just started crying again…" Seto said quietly,

His father sighed and lifted the tiny infant out of his crib, the baby squirmed a bit in his father's arms, "Maybe he's hungry," his father thought, "Seto, sit down on the chair and hold your baby brother while I go and get him a bottle" Seto's father ordered. Seto's father handed the squirmy baby into Seto's arms, and left.

Seto clutched the baby protectively, he was very soft and squishy and…cute. Seto looked at his brother, Mokuba seemed to like being in Seto's arms because he stopped squirming and crying. When Mokuba wrapped his tiny hand around Seto's hand, Seto couldn't help but smile, the baby's hand was warm and soft, just like the rest of him.

"Looks like you two seem just fine, here Seto why don't you feed your baby brother, I have some work to do" Seto's father handed Seto the bottle,

"O-ok" Seto said shyly, and he began feeding the little Mokuba; everything was silent, except the baby sucking on the bottle. Mokuba let out a few cries to let Seto know he had had enough, and then Mokuba began to close his eyes. Seto didn't want to put Mokuba back in the crib, so he just sat, rocking back and forth on the chair that once his mother sat on with him as a baby. "I guess I don't hate you that much" Seto whispered, and stoked the baby's soft silky hair gently; Mokuba clutched his hand onto Seto's top. Baby Mokuba loved his big brother very much.

* * *

Tears streamed down the 3 year olds face, and the eight year old clutched his hand tighter around little Mokuba's. "W-why do w-we h-h-have to come h-here?" Mokuba sobbed looking up with big teary eyes, Seto looked down and closed his eyes and re-opened them.

"Because there is nobody to look after us Mokie…" Seto said simply and calmly, although he was crying inside too. First, he lost his mother after she gave birth to his brother, and now his father was killed in a car accident. Seto remembered the time he hated Mokuba, but, at this moment he was truly thankful to have a baby brother, he wasn't completely alone, and he would do anything to keep Mokuba in his life, he regretted ever telling Mokuba he hated him, even though Mokuba was a newborn baby at the time and couldn't understand him. Seto needed Mokuba now and Mokuba needed Seto; they would be there for each other.

"Hello boys, now you must be Seto and Mokuba?" a young lady said kindly, Seto glared at the woman, suspicious. _She can think again if she's going to separate me and Mokuba just because we've been sent to this stupid orphanage…_Seto thought,

"Come with me and I'll bring you to your room, so you can unpack and settle in, you might not be used to sharing but I'm sure you will enjoy the company in time" the lady said, and she began walking down a long corridor, Seto followed.

As they walked it seemed like forever until they reached a bedroom. There was screaming, shouting, and laughter echoing in the halls the place was full of children.

"Right here you go, you boys have two other brothers just like yourselves to share with, when you're finished unpacking there is a room downstairs where you can draw or play games…" the lady kindly said, Seto didn't reply, Seto hadn't spoken to anybody except for Mokuba since his father died.

The room was empty, but a bunk bed was occupied and there were toys spread across the room, Seto sighed, he was always a neat person and would not tolerate mess like this. Seto noticed on the wall by the bunk photo's of the boys he was sharing a room with and a man and a lady, who were presumed to be the boys' parents.

While Seto unpacked the few belongings he owned, and unpacked Mokuba's things, Mokuba wandered over to the window and looked out; the three year old saw something that made his eyes light up. "Nii-sama! Nii-sama!" Mokuba called, and ran to Seto and tugged at his shirt,

"What is it Mokie?" Seto was surprised to see Mokuba so cheerful

"Look! Look!" Mokuba pulled Seto by the arm to the window; Seto peered out of the glass and looked down upon a large playground with a sandbox, slide, swings, and many children.

Mokuba jumped up and down in excitement, and pulled on Seto's arm "Can we go and play, pwease big bwudder!" Mokuba begged,

"Sure," Seto said, and Mokuba jumped in excitement again and grabbed onto Seto's hand and pulled him towards the door.

Once they reached the playground, Mokuba was in awe. He looked around at all the possibilities and when his eyes set on the sandbox he grinned,

"I want to play in the sandbox Nii-sama" Mokuba was still holding onto Seto's hand, and he pulled Seto towards the sandbox, Seto was slightly shocked by his little brother's strength!

"Ne, Nii-sama lets build a castle!" Mokuba said, taking the spade and digging holes in the sand, and putting sand into the bucket. At first, Seto was a bit reluctant…he didn't really want to sit in the sandbox, but after all, Mokuba was having fun, so he joined in.

After at least half an hour, they had built a big and impressive sandcastle, and Mokuba had created little ones from the bucket to go around it

"Nii-sama, it's so cool!" Mokuba said smiling

"Yeah it is! Wow, you're really good at making sandcastles Mokie," Seto said

"Big bwudder is better!" Mokuba laughed, Mokuba then stood up and looked around the playground for something new to do, he saw the swing and then grabbed hold of Seto's hand and dragged Seto towards the swings.

Mokuba struggled to sit on the swing, being so small, so Seto helped him up,

"Thank you big bwudder!" Mokuba smiled cutely, but, when he tried to swing, his little legs didn't get him far "Big bwudder…I can't do it!" Mokuba pouted, and his cheeks blushed a bit and his voice cracked as if he was going to cry

"Don't worry Mokie, I'll push you" Seto said, and he pushed Mokuba lightly,

"Faster!" Mokuba demanded kicking his legs

"Not too fast, I don't want you to fall off and hurt yourself"

"Faster, faster, faster! Push me big bwudder!" Mokuba laughed as Seto picked up the pace, Mokuba's legs waving in the air.

The sun began to set, and all of the other children started to go in, it was just Seto and Mokuba left, Mokuba still laughing and kicking his legs high in the sky being pushed on the swing, until a the same lady from before called them in.

"I don't want to go back inside" Mokuba's lip quivered and tears formed in his eyes as they walked slowing back into the ugly looking building

"Neither do I…but we have to, this is our home now Mokie" Seto said sadly

"…I miss daddy" Mokuba said suddenly

"Me too" there was a few moments silence, all that could be heard was Mokuba's sniffling, but then Seto clutched onto Mokuba's hand "But don't worry, I will always be here for you,"

Mokuba smiled up at his brother "And I will be here for you big bwudder" Mokuba smiled.

* * *

A five year old Mokuba sat on a very large bed, much too large for a child of his age and size. He was alone and had been for several hours now. He had jumped on the bed for at least one hour solid, and he had ran around the room like a maniac for another hour solid, and now he was tired and lonely, so he lay on the bed clutching the blue eyes white dragon plushie Seto had given him.

"I want Seto…" Mokuba exclaimed out loud…_it's not fair that I am not allowed to see him _Mokuba frowned and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly an idea came into Mokuba's mind. He had spent hours in this room running around and playing alone, now it was time to investigate the rest of this house…it was huge. However he was given strict orders to stay put, and to stay away from his brother, this deeply saddened him. This place was worse than the orphanage…at least there Mokuba could be with his big brother all the time.

Mokuba opened the door and poked his head out, he turned his head both ways and saw that the coast was clear. Mokuba crept down the corridor to where Seto's new bedroom was. When Mokuba reached the door, he gulped and then tapped his small knuckles on the hard wood. There was no answer…Mokuba knocked again and then let himself in.

"…Seto…?" Mokuba looked around, he saw a **big** pile of books on the desk, suddenly Mokuba heard voices coming down the corridor, which made Mokuba jump out of skin, and he quickly darted under the bed, and listened

"You will complete all of the work I have given you, and you will not see your little brother until it's finished. He will only hold you back" a cruel, cold voice pierced through the mansion

"B-but that's…"

"No 'buts', unless you want even more discipline, I am not afraid to use the ruler on you again" the man said harshly

Seto looked down at his hands and wrists that were red and swollen from being hit earlier. "Yes sir"

Mokuba shook in terror, and then the door swang open, Mokuba saw Seto's trainers and a pair of big polished black shoes, Mokuba held his breath.

"Now complete it all before dinner, please" the man said firmly, and with that he slammed the door closed.

Mokuba was still frozen from the terror of the situation; he stayed under the bed for a few minutes, and then heard whimpering. _Nii-sama's crying…_Mokuba began to crawl from beneath the bed, and wrapped his arms around Seto from behind; Seto jumped slightly, and quickly wiped his eyes, a smile plastered across his face. "Mokie!" he gleamed, but whispered, in fear of Gozaburo.

"Nii-sama I really hate it here! That man is mean! He won't let me see you! And you have so much work to do!" Mokuba complained,

"Ssh, be quiet, I don't want you to be caught…he might hurt you!" Seto said frightened, Seto was pale and had black rings under his eyes…

"Nii-sama…" Mokuba cried, and tears fell down his cheeks

"Don't cry Mokuba…" Seto said, and he held Mokuba closely to him and inhaled Mokuba's scent

"I miss you!" Mokuba whispered into Seto's chest

"I miss you too, but for now, please go back into your own room before you get caught! I will promise to finish this work so I can see you, ok?" Seto said in a whisper

Mokuba looked heartbroken at the thought of leaving, but he nodded and then gave Seto another small hug. With that, Mokuba left the room and crept back to his own bedroom.

That night, Mokuba cried into his pillow, but then decided to sneak back into Seto's bedroom. He had often curled up in the same bed with Seto in the orphanage, and he planned to do the same here. Mokuba padded his way to Seto's room and didn't bother to knock, he found Seto lying on his bed dead to the world, however, he was still wearing his clothes and trainers and the lamp was left on. "I guess Nii-sama didn't finish his work" Mokuba looked at the pile of books still on the desk. Mokuba went over to Seto and pulled of Seto's shoes he then turned out the lamp and jumped lightly into the bed, curling up next to his brother. "Gozaburo won't stop me coming in to see you…good night Nii-sama"~

* * *

Mokuba's big blue/grey eyes opened, and he let out a cute yawn. Mokuba sat up and rubbed his eyes. The curtains were drawn but the beams of sun shone through, it was a beautiful sunny July day. Before Mokuba had the chance to get out of bed, he could hear the door knob twisting, and then the door opened slowing. Seto Kaiba was holding a tray in one hand, and in the other he held a box wrapped in beautiful wrapping paper.

"Happy birthday, Mokuba!" Seto exclaimed,

Mokuba's eyes widened and a big grin formed on his cute face

"Breakfast in bed for the birthday boy" Seto said, handing the tray to Mokuba, the tray had all Mokuba's favourite foods. There was pancakes covered in chocolate sauce and ice-cream and a bowl of candy, and a cup of apple juice, on the tray there was also a card addressed 'Dearest Mokuba'. Seto went pulled back the curtains and let the sun shine through. Seto then sat on the bed, he was kind of embarrassed, he was never one to give presents or give breakfast in bed…he felt like leaving the room and letting Mokuba open all his presents alone, but he wouldn't do that because Mokuba wouldn't like it, and he loved his little brother more than anyone else in the world.

Mokuba opened the envelope addressed to him and it revealed a lovely birthday card, it read _To my dearest baby brother, congratulations on your 13__th__ birthday! Love from Seto._ Mokuba smiled with a blush burning on his cheeks.

"Uwa Nii-sama you didn't have to do this for me!" Mokuba smiled shyly

"Nonsense, you are my little brother, and I am rich…I can do what I like for you" Seto smirked, "Now eat your breakfast; you won't be having a breakfast like that again until this day next year. It's extremely unhealthy…" Seto said seriously

"Mou…" Mokuba pouted, but then laughed and started eating his very _sweet_ breakfast.

Once Mokuba had finished, Seto handed him the parcel in his hands. "Here open it" Seto said, slightly embarrassed.

Mokuba's hands shook with excitement, and he had the largest smile on his face, Mokuba ripped the perfectly wrapped paper off, and revealed a box of trading cards. Mokuba's cheeks blushed red and his eyes widened; now he had his first deck of cards! But, that wasn't all. Mokuba's heart beat excitedly in his chest as he picked up one of the Blue Eyes White dragon cards, "N-Nii-sama…this is…" Mokuba looked confused if anything…

"Yes," Seto closed his eyes

"B-but Nii-sama...You _love _this card!" Mokuba exclaimed

"I know. That's why I am giving you this one, so we both have one" Seto smiled

Mokuba surprised Seto and threw his arms around his brother "Seto you are the best big brother in the whole world!" Mokuba smiled

Seto pulled Mokuba out of the hug, "Now get ready for your birthday party…" Seto said

"B-birthday party?" Mokuba asked shocked

"Yes, that's right…I invited that Yugi…and the mutt for you birthday" Seto sighed,

"Really! That's so cool! I love you Nii-sama" Mokuba beamed

"…" Seto smiled and then ruffled Mokuba's hair. He remembered when Mokuba was a tiny little baby, and he stroked his soft hair back then, with Mokuba in his arms. Sure, Mokuba was growing up, but he would always be Seto Kaiba's baby brother.

**~The End~**


End file.
